Carol's Carols
by C.Queen
Summary: Basically I took the usual Christmas Carols and parodied them after the show. Hope it amuses and inspires annoying singing heh.
1. Merle Got Turned into A Walker

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the changed lyrics. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's gotta be. Thanks so much for reading, hope you review and let me know what you think!

Based on the song 'Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer'.

Merle Got Turned into A Walker

Merle got turned into a walker  
Fightin with the Governor one on one,  
You can say there was no good in him  
But as for me and Daryl, we believe!

He'd been drinkin' too much liquor  
And he'd told Michonne to go  
So he went and drove off without her  
To face the Governor's men all alone

When Daryl found him he was snacking  
At the scene of the attack  
There were bullet wounds in his body

And no damn way to bring him back.

Merle got turned into a walker  
Fightin with the Governor one on one,  
You can say there was no good in him  
But as for me and Daryl, we believe!

Now we're all so proud of Daryl  
He's been takin' this so well  
See him in there watchin' Judith  
Drinkin' beer and playin' cards with little Beth

It's not prison without Merle  
Now the Dixon are down to one  
And we just can't help but wonder  
Should we mourn or rejoice behind Daryl's back?

Merle got turned into a walker  
Fightin with the Governor one on one,  
You can say there was no good in him  
But as for me and Daryl, we believe!

Now the Woodburys are living with us  
And we've got a bunch of pigs  
And we're all pretty happy  
Even though we kinda stink

I've warned all my friends and survivors  
Better watch out for yourselves  
Cause when you're in a zombie apocalypse  
Anyone could turn next

Merle got turned into a walker  
Fightin with the Governor one on one,  
You can say there was no good in him  
But as for me and Daryl, we believe!


	2. I Saw Mommy Kissing Shane Walsh

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters end up in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's the way of it.

 **I Saw Mommy Kissing Shane Walsh**

I saw Mommy kissing Shane Walsh

Underneath the trees in season one

Well she didn't hear me sneak

Thorough the trees to have a peek

She thought that I was back at our camp tent fast asleep

I saw Mommy tickle Shane Walsh

Underneath his shirt so dirty white

Oh, what a laugh it would have been

If Daddy had only seen

Mommy kissing Shane Walsh one time

Oh, I saw Mommy kissing Shane Walsh

Underneath the trees in season one

Well she didn't hear me sneak

Thorough the trees to have a peek

She thought that I was upstairs in my bedroom fast asleep

I saw Mommy tickle Shane Walsh

Underneath his shirt so dirty white

Oh, what a laugh it would have been

If Daddy had only seen

Mommy kissing Shane Walsh one time

Oh, what a laugh it would have been

If Daddy had only seen

Mommy kissing Shane Walsh one time


	3. Away In a Prison

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the changed lyrics. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's gotta be. Thanks so much for reading, hope you review and let me know what you think!

Away In a Prison

Away in a prison, no crib for a bed,  
The little Baby Judith laid down her sweet head.

The Atlanta Survivors looked down where she lay,  
The little Baby Judith asleep in the hay.

The walkers are moaning, the baby awakes,  
But little Baby Judith, no crying she makes.

I love Thee, Baby Judith, look down from my cell  
And stay by my bedding til morning is night.

Be near me, Baby Judith, I ask Thee to stay  
Close by me forever, and love me, I pray.

Bless all the farm survivors in thy tender care,  
And take us to heaven, to live with Thee there.


	4. Daryl the Badass Dixon

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the changed lyrics.

Merry Christmas, this one's for Evan.

Daryl the Badass Dixon

You know Tyreese, and Tara, and  
Hershel, and Maggie,  
Carol, and Carl, and  
Michonne and Morgan  
But do you recall  
The most famous survivor of all?

Daryl, the Badass Dixon  
had a very shiny bow  
and if you ever saw it  
you wouldn't be alive for long.

All of the other survivors  
used to laugh and call him names  
They never let poor Daryl  
play in any survivors games.

Then one humid Georgia night  
Rick came to say:  
"Daryl with your grit and fight,  
won't you be my second tonight?"

Then all the survivors loved him  
as they shouted out with glee,  
Daryl the badass Dixon,  
you'll go down in history!


	5. Mr Governor

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the changed lyrics and the ideas themselves!

 **"Mr. Governor"**

You're a mean one, Mr. Governor  
You really are a heel,  
You're as cuddly as Carol, you're as charming as Andrea, Mr. Governor,  
You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel!

You're a monster, Mr. Governor,  
Your heart's an empty pit,  
Your brain is full of walkers, you have garlic in your soul, Mr. Governor,  
I wouldn't touch you with Michonne's razor sharp katana blade!

You're a foul one, Mr. Governor,  
You have lies in your smile,  
You have all the tender sweetness of a lovesick Shane Walsh, Mr. Governor,  
Given a choice between the two of you I'd take Lori's lovesick bastard ex!

You're a foul one, Mr. Governor,  
You're a nasty wasty skunk,  
Your heart is full of unwashed socks, your soul is full of gunk, Mr. Governor,  
The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote,  
"You. Killed. Milton"!

You're a rotter, Mr. Governor,  
You're the king of sinful sots,  
Your heart's a dead Merle splotched with dead people's blood, Mr. Governor,

Your soul is an appalling dump heap overflowing with the most disgraceful  
assortment of rubbish imaginable mangled up in tangled up knots!

You nauseate me, Mr. Governor,  
With a nauseous super "naus"!,  
You're a crooked dirty leader and you betray all your people, Mr. Governor,

You're a three decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich with arsenic sauce!


End file.
